halofandomcom-20200222-history
Military base
of the Human-Covenant war.]] A military base is a facility used by the military that shelters military equipment and personnel, and facilitates training and operations. Because of their stationary nature, they make a promising option for enemy assault by either ground or air forces, as well as making an easy target for artillery and orbital bombardment. UNSC The United Nations Space Command makes extensive use of military bases. They are often flexible, using various designs, terrain, and functions in their setup, allowing their occupants the best degree of flexibility possible. Incorporating existing and specialty equipment, ranging from old 20th Century bunkersHalo 3, campaign level Crow's Nest to Forerunner mesas,Halo: The Flood to repurposed Colony Starter Units,Halo Wars there are many different types. Typically, UNSC bases incorporate facilities for storage of weapons, ammunition and equipment, as well as barrack facilities for the personnel that staff it. They are often equipped with heavy defenses, such as autocannons to fend off assaults from Covenant air and ground forces. Normally, arrangements are made for the storage of vehicles for transport and combat, such as Warthogs, allowing fast transport to and from the base. Facilities for aircraft, such as Pelican dropships and AV-22 Sparrowhawk gunships, are standard and, indeed, vital for the bases survival, allowing response to aerial threats, such as Banshees. Since at least November 2552, the UNSC has used energy shielding, reverse-engineered from Covenant technology, to protect generators in their bases, such as Crow's Nest. The UNSC also uses Firebases, prefabricated base facilities that serve as platforms for other base structures. Based on Colony Starter Units, their modular design allows for rapid deployment and construction on the battlefield. They can be fitted with up to four automated turrets and a number of different buildings. Known UNSC bases Covenant Covenant bases are often supported by a ship hovering overhead, supplying troops and matériel through its gravity lift or, in rare cases, teleportation spires that also serve as command centers.Halo: Reach, campaign level, Tip of the Spear Covenant base facilities are usually defended by Shades or automated turrets. The Covenant also employ Citadels, modular socket base units similar in principle to the UNSC Firebase. Covenant Citadels can be protected by an energy shield generator, or larger, dome-shaped shields that are integrated into their Spire facilities but have also been used without a Spire.Halo Wars, campaign level, Dome of Light In addition, each Covenant species has their own accommodation facilities in the field, including Sangheili huts and Unggoy atmosphere pits. Gallery File:UNSCDF Operations Center - Crow's Nest.jpg|The command center of the UNSC base "Crow's Nest." File:Halo- Reach - Saber Launching.jpg|Sabres launching from a base on Reach. File:Unsc basecamp 1900.jpg|Concept art of a UNSC base in Halo Wars. File:UNSCBase.jpg|An early design of a UNSC base from Halo Wars. List of appearances *''Halo 3'' *''Halo 3: ODST'' *''Halo Wars'' *''Halo: Reach'' *''i love bees'' *''Halo: The Fall of Reach'' *''Halo: The Flood'' *''Halo: First Strike'' *''Halo: Ghosts of Onyx'' *''Halo: Contact Harvest'' *''Halo: The Cole Protocol'' *''Halo: Evolutions - Essential Tales of the Halo Universe'' **''The Impossible Life and the Possible Death of Preston J. Cole'' *''Halo: Uprising'' *''Halo: Blood Line'' Sources Category:Buildings and structures